ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cipher: Nashmeira II
Dialogue I do not know with certainty from what mission or quest this dialogue comes. Obviously, with Iroha mentioned, it isn't from ToAU, but from Seekers of Adoulin. I was blocked from receiving this cutscene (gotten by clicking on the Imperial Whitegate) until I completed ToAU 46. However, I could not find the ensuing dialogue below listed anywhere. (spoiler alert) Arzizah: "You want to know what's behind the gate?" Arzizah: "This gate leads to the Imperial Ward. You may only enter by the grace of Her Magnificence, the Empress, or if you have Al Zahbi citizenship." Arzizah: "No place for a mercenary like you. Be on your way." Arzizah: "You know an awful lot about this masked man and his gang. Which can mean only one thing... Arzizah: "You're one of his cohorts!" Arzizah: "Are you one of his cohorts?" * That's right. * You've got the wrong guy. * His "gang"? How many are there? (I selected this response) "Several days after storming into the palace, a woman with the same patterned mask slipped in too." "And when combined with all the other reports we've received, that makes a total of seven or eight." "But why am I telling you this!? After all, you're one of them!" Nashmeira: "Arzizah, all your shouting is sending the birds scattering." Arzizah: "Empress!?" Nashmeira: "Please, come inside." ~Inside~ Nashmeira: "Our world is to be shrouded in darkness?" Ovjang: "H-how could such a thing come to pass?" Mnejing: "So the future is black as night, and several individuals traverse time to appear before us." Mnejing: "Hmmm... I find this all too difficult to believe." Nashmeira: "So first, we've got to figure out if we can do anything." Mnejing: "Isn't it obvious? This Iroha came back specifically because (adventurer name) has the power to set things right." Nashmeira: "This ambassador wants to ensure the future remains exactly as it is in Iroha's time." Mnejing: "(adventurer name), they have already stormed in once, and it would be folly to assume they won't do so again." Ovjang: "They opened up a void into the nether realm...and it seemed to be their preferred method of transport." Mnejing: "So if we are to believe you, then the only logical explanation is that they are controlling energy taken from that terrible future." Nashmeira: "This is bad. Really bad. I'm not confident that we'll be able to stop them..." Nashmeira: "But you being here, (adventurer name), does my heart well." Mnejing: "Is this that orb you were mentioning!?" ~orb flashes~ Nashmeira: "Eeeeek!" Nashmeira: "I...I don't understand... " Nashmeira: "I get it! It's you and I...together." Nashmeira: "Is this how the future is supposed to turn out?" Nashmeira: "To think of all the wonderful times we have spent together." Nashmeira: "Of course I'll help you in any way I can." Nashmeira: "The masked man is certainly headed for the Hall of Binding in Walahra Temple--and that's where we should go too." The bonds tying you to Altana have strengthened, enabling you to experience all the memories of Treasure of Aht Urhgan! Obtained: Cipher of Nashmeira's alter ego II.--Snorglepuss (talk) 03:31, December 7, 2018 (UTC)